Switching Places
by yugirules
Summary: This story is written by MP and yugirules. Both Haru Wheelers switch into differnt realities. Combined of Millenium Age and A Daughter's Helping Hand.
1. Millenium Haru Makes A Mistake

Chapter 1: Millennium Age Haru makes a mistake

Haru was severly bored. Sakura was busy with her 'project' and hadn't been able to see him lately. Alex was spending a lot of time with hikaru which made Haru smirk. But he was alone. His dad off at work, his mom too busy cleanign and Yugi was employed by the college to be a ancient language professor, no one was around. Sarai, Uncle Marik, and Aunt Serenity were in Egypt on a excavational dig. Allen, Leila, and Gabriel were at camp. So he amused him self by tryign to figure out his Millennium Key.

Nothing went that well. He just found out 200 ways how to turn a pillow into various hard in-animent-un-edible objects. He tried summonign magic but he could barely manage Kuribo. He was so frustrated he accidentally set of his item. it glowed and he was bathed in a golden light. He foudn him self in a different room but familiar at the same time. A familair, yet different figure approached him. "Sakura?" he asked.

-

Sakura was in her lab putting her final touches on Noah's new body. Then her neckalce glowed, her Pendant of Ages. "Haru's in peril!" she gasped. She loaded Noah's mind into his body and said, "Take it slow and try to get used to beign solid alright? I'll be back soon." Before he could speak she was outa there. She ran as fast as she could. Noah, thankfully wearing soem clothing other than the body suit she'd had on the android body he now had, came up behind her.

"I thought i said taek it slow!" she yelled. "Yes but you need help." she had made him the same as Kaiba had been at 16. He scooped her up and then ran faster. "So you're not having any problems with this modle at all?" she asked. "Nope, almost feel's real.." he said. "I am not using my magic to turn you huamn just yet." she said. "Yuo were planing on doing that? Really?" he asked. "Yes now stop lossening your grip i'll fall." she said. "You are way too good to me." he said. "A good monarch knows how to serve their servents." she mumnbled and cauhgt her self. That was somethign Temna had said.

"What was that?" he asked. "Nothing, just you deserve another chance." she siad. He stopped near Joey's house and hte light had just disapated. "HARU!" she yelled. She went into hsi room and saw him in clothign he didn't really wear that much lookign very dazed. "Are you alright?" she asked. She saw the key was gone. "Haru where's your item? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. "Where am I?" he asked. "In your room." she said. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Sakura." she siad. "Am I awake?" he asked. She pinched him, very worried by now. "Haru thsi isn't funny!" she siad. "I'm not tryign to be funny!" he yelled. "Who are your parents?" she asked. "Joseph and Mai Wheeler." he replied. "What city is this?" she asked. "Domino."

"How long ago did Tea die." she said not callign her mother mom. "about15 years ago." "Liar. You aren't Haru at all. My mother die when i was 4. My dad was beside himself and was quiet like had had been when he met Joey and Trsitan and solved the puzzle!" she said. "What' the name i went by not long ago?" she asked tryign to make sure it wasn't Haru messign with her. "Sakura?" he asked. "You aren't Haru, yet you knew his parents names, tell me what kind of creature are you? A doopleganger sent here to drive me insane or maybe a magician trying to stop me from liking Haru" she said. Noah looked at him. "Who am I?" he asked. "You look a lot like Kaiba." he said. "You weren't lyign when yopu said your name but it is peculiar." said Noah. Yugi entered, for Mai had called him when she heard Sakura shouting.

"Mai told me somethign was wrong." he said. "That's not Haru." she said. "Yugi, She was asking very basic questions and he answered most of htem correctly. But the few he didn't answer upset her greatly." "It'll be alright, we'll find out what happened." he holding her close.


	2. Meeting The New Haru

Kay-Okay the last chapter was written by MP(Mysterious Prophetess)and you should really read her stories. They're good! A big thanks to Yugikid for being the first reviewer! This chapter is written by me. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Switching Places Chpt. 2  
Meeting the New Haru

Haru and Kaiya were both in Kaiya's room talking. Doing normal things that was kind of hard to believe since now both of them rarely did anything considered "normal".

"I'm bored." Haru said and Kaiya nodded.

"Of course you are. You've been saying that for five minutes. Let me go find something to do." Kaiya got up and walked out of her room. Haru sighed. All of this hanging around got dull very quickly now that he had risked his life a few times.

All of a sudden, a bright golden light surrounded the room. "What the!" Haru said before it engulfed him.

Kaiya came back to find Haru very dazed. "Are you okay?" she asked going by him. He looked at her sort of out of it.

"Sakura?" he said tiredly.

"Who are you talking about?" Kaiya asked confused.

Haru opened his eyes widely and seemed to realize what was going on. "Who are you?" he questioned and Kaiya tilted her head in confusion.

"Did you hit your head or something? It's me, Kaiya." Kaiya replied and helped Haru up.

"I didn't hit my head. Where's Sakura and everyone else?" Haru asked

"If this is a joke, it's not funny anymore. Now stop fooling around" Kaiya said annoyed but Haru didn't stop.

"This isn't a joke. I have never met you in my life. Although, you look very alike to someone I know." Haru explained

"Okay. Do you have amnesia or something?" Kaiya asked and Haru seemed very annoyed now.

"No, I don't! I know exactly who I am and the people I've met. I know all about stuff except for where I am and who you are!" Haru shouted

"You're not Haru." Kaiya said but Haru blinked

"I am Haru. Haru Wheeler. My closest friend is Sakura Motou." Haru explained slowly

"Sakura Motou? I'm the only girl Motou here. Kaiya Motou." Kaiya said angrily.

"It must have something to do with my Key." Haru looked at the Millennium Item.

Kaiya was confused beyond belief. If this wasn't the Haru that she had grown up with, then where was he?

"How in the world did you get here?" Kaiya asked suspiciously.

"My Millennium Item. It must have me here somehow." Haru said and Kaiya frowned

"Then what did it do to the Haru I know?" Kaiya questioned and Haru shrugged

"I don't know. Maybe he's back with everyone that I know. But where are we?" Haru asked

"We're at my house in Domino." Kaiya said and Haru sighed. This was way confusing. "Should people know that you're not the Haru we all think you are?" Kaiya asked

"I don't know. Who is there to tell?" Haru asked

"A lot of people." Kaiya rubbed her neck and Haru groaned "But then again, I could just shorten in to maybe Cody, Terra, and Yugi."

"Yugi? You're talking about Sakura's dad?" Haru asked and Kaiya shook her head.

"No. My friend, Yugi. He's definitely not anyone's dad." Kaiya replied

"But he is to Sakura." Haru said and annoyed.

"Who is this Sakura person you're talking about!" Kaiya asked loudly

"She's my most closest friend. Yugi's and Tea's daughter." Haru replied and Kaiya looked at him very weird.

"Yugi and Tea? That's just weird. Tea's my mom and she died shortly after I was born. Yugi...well let's say Yugi never...forget about it. But it's supposed to be Yami and Tea." Kaiya explained

"No it's not! Yami's not around anymore." Haru shouted

"You're nuts!" Kaiya yelled back

"You are!" Haru yelled

Kaiya and Haru turned away from each other. Both were very angry with the other. Yugi talked to Kaiya.

"That was an...interesting meet up." Yugi said and Kaiya glared at him.

"Cut it out, Yugi." Kaiya whispered so Haru wouldn't hear.

"You should at least give him a break. He's from a different reality and everything here to him is mixed up." Yugi replied

"...Fine."Kaiya agreed and Yugi smiled

Kaiya turned around and touched Haru's shoulder. He turned around. "Sorry, okay? Let's just say that things are twisted in different realities."Kaiya explained and Haru nodded. But that's when Yugi saw the Millennium Item.

* * *

What do you guys think. But seriously, read MP's stories and mine and you can get this! I know it's a workout to read both but it'll help. Review please! 


	3. Getting Answers

MP- Hi, thanks for reviewing this story **yugikid**, and **Egyptianprincess1691** (Millennium Age) Haru take it away.

(Millennium Age) Haru- MP and Kay/Yugirules do not own the YGO characters but own their respective (though similar) OCs

Haru was very confused, "Are you sure your name is Sakura because you look a lot like Kaiya." he said. "Positive. Who's Kaiya?" "Why does Yami look different?" he asked ignoring her question for the moment. "That is Yugi, my father. My mother was Tea." "Weird, Kaiya, who looks almost identical to you, her parents are Yami and Tea." he said. "How? Yami's a spirit, and last time I checked he was still attached to the millennium puzzle." said Sakura. "Not really sure what you just said. I do know that her dad was a Pharaoh in a past life." he said.

"Mine was too. I was his only child, Temna." said Sakura. "Cool, but mind telling me how I got here?" he asked. "Not sure but it may have been Haru's Millennium item." she said. "Your Haru has a Millennium item?" he asked. "Yes, it chose him after I, well never mind that he holds the Millennium Key. He may have done something with it that would have alerted my sub-millennium item for me to rush here. This is the Pendant of Ages. A Millennium item yet not one, usually we call it the sub-millennium item." she said. "I'll pretend I understood all that and ask why did you mix me up with your Haru?" he said. "Because except for lack of the Millennium Key and a different out fit you two are identical in almost every way it would appear." said Sakura.

"She's not kidding." said Yugi. "So you aren't dead?" asked Haru. "Why would I be?" asked Yugi. "Because where I'm from, you died in a car crash." he said. "So you think maybe my Haru's with your Kaiya?" asked Sakura. "Wouldn't know but, it's too strange. The similarities are freaking me out." he said. "Let us see how many similarities there are; uhh, do you have a cousin?" she asked. "Yes, his name is Cody Taylor. Why?" "Well lets see here, Haru wheeler, has 3 cousins. Sarai Ishtar, daughter of Serenity and Marik Ishtar, Alexandra Kaiba, Daughter of Isis and Seto Kaiba, and Allen Kaiba, son of Mokuba and Rebecca Kaiba." "Don't you mean Ishizu?" he asked. "Yes. They called her Isis for a nickname/the name of her from the past." she said.

"Should we alert Joey and Mai to this?" asked Yugi. "No need to tell me, Yugi. However, Joey is going to go berserk." said Mai walking in. "That's for sure." said Sakura. "Not to mention Sarai, wait, she said something like this was going to happen." said Yugi. Both Haru and Sakura said, "Pardon?" "She has the Millennium Necklace and can see the future. When did she make that prediction?" said Sakura. "Just before you got back from your 'trip' to Battle City." said Yugi.

"Guessing she liked the feeling of being a step ahead." said Sakura. "Any clues on how to switch us back?" asked Haru. "Not a one. Noah, could you alert your niece and nephew as to what has happened." said Sakura. Noah nodded and left. "So he's Kaiba's brother?" asked Haru. "Older brother. He was digitized when he was young because his body was paralyzed. I finally broke through on his android body 40 minuets ago." she said. "You built him?" asked Haru now superbly confused. "Did we mention that she and Alex always tie for top scores and both are extremely intelligent?" said Mai.

"Now I've gone from slightly confused to completely clueless." said Haru. "You'll under stand it eventually." said Yugi. "But how to fix this? How to communicate with the supposed 'other side' in general. Darn even I'm stumped!" said Sakura. "Maybe it's like talking through different times?" suggested Yami Yugi, whom no one had noticed the switch. "Maybe, but I don't know how to do that, maybe a dream message?" she said. "Anything is worth a try." Said Mai. Haru, even more confused, thought to himself, 'Dream messages? Communicating across time? Does any version of me ever lead a normal life?' he then thought, 'Well if I did I'd be bored an awful lot'

"Dreams will work I'm sure of it! With his item on this 'other side' maybe I can contact this, Kaiya and maybe she could help us." Said Sakura. "But what to say?" said Yami Yugi. "This is a very important subject, you could make her think she went crazy if you aren't careful." "Just go as I am and hope that She and our Haru have talked." Said Sakura. "Will this help find the way to send me back?" asked Haru. "Hopefully, your Kaiya will be able to help. By the way, is she called Mutuo or Gardner?" asked Sakura. "Mutuo." He said. "Peachy." Mutter Sakura and she concentrated on the right image and words. 'Oh Ra, please let this work.' She thought to her self.


	4. Finally Meeting Sakura

Kay-First of all, I would like to give a huge thanks to **Egyptianprincess1691 **for reviewing. You're awesome!

DISCLAMIER-MP and Kay/yugirules do own Yu-Gi-Oh but do own their own OCs. On with the story!

* * *

Switching Places Chpt. 4  
Finally Meeting Sakura

Yugi kept staring at the Millenium Key and Kaiya knew it. But luckily, Haru couldn't see Yugi so Kaiya kept talking to Haru to help her ignore Yugi.

"So, back where you're from, what's it like?" Kaiya asked

"It's good. I don't know what to compare it to but I like it." Haru said

"Right. I can't explain here very good either." Kaiya said and Haru nodded

Kaiya couldn't help the fact about Yugi. She got annoyed so she asked the question Yugi desperately wanted to ask. "Where did you get that?" Kaiya pointed to the Item.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked and Kaiya bit her lip.

"Um…forget about it." Kaiya responded.

"Okay. So what are the relations here?" Haru asked

"Well, who do you want to start with?" Kaiya asked back

"I don't know." Haru replied

"Okay. The biggest family is the Kaibas. The parents are Seto and Izhizu. They have three kids. Akio, Terra, and Matt. Akio is pretty much with Seto all the time, which I'm a little grateful for because he's not one of my favorite people. Terra and Matt are impossible to separate. Matt's five and Terra's 14. Akio's 16. Then there are the Taylors. Tristan, Serenity, and Cody. Cody is my Haru's cousin. That's pretty much all the families." Kaiya explained

"I have three cousins. Sarai, Alex, and Allen. Sarai is Serenity's and Marik's daughter. Alex is Seto and Isis's daughter. Izhizu for you. And Allen is the son of Mokuba and Rebecca." Haru explained

"I've never heard of Rebecca or Mokuba." Kaiya replied

"Mokuba is Seto's brother." Haru said and Kaiya nodded.

Kaiya felt a little tired and dizzy but shook it off. But the more her and Haru talked, the dizziness got worse and worse. Haru noticed it.

"Are you okay?" he asked Kaiya and she nodded immediately

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little tired that's all." She replied using a fake smile.

"But you weren't tired earlier." Haru said noticing that she was faking it.

"I'm fine." Kaiya said

Then Haru's Millenium Key started to glow brightly. Kaiya put her arm to shield her eyes from the light before the room was covered in it.

Kaiya found that she was in a dark room and she saw someone with her. She looked very much like herself. "Hello, you are not looking in a mirror nor this is a dream. I am Sakura Motou. Your Haru Wheeler alright and I assume my Haru Wheeler is as well? I am here to offer help. Help in trying to our Haru's back to the places where they came from."

Kaiya blinked in amazement. "So you're the Sakura I heard about. Yeah, your Haru Wheeler is okay. But I have no idea how to help but I will." Kaiya replied clenching a fist.

"We haven't thought of how to get them back but we will. Until then, try to figure out things there too. My time is up until I find another way of contact. May the fates be on your side." Sakura said then vanished. Kaiya felt herself drop into nothing until she slammed into something hard which brought her out of her vision.

Haru was over her as she got up from the floor. He helped her up. "Now can you say you were okay?" Haru asked

"Haru. I met Sakura. My Haru's fine and they're trying to find a way to get you both back where you belong. She said that she would try to contact me again but until then we have to try here." Kaiya said in one breath. She took another breath of air.

"That would be Sakura. I agree with what she said in trying to help to." Haru said and Kaiya nodded.

"But where we would we start?" Kaiya asked

"Your dad is Yami, right?" Haru asked Kaiya and she nodded. "Then we start with him."

Kaiya and Haru walked out of her room and went downstairs into the game shop. Yami was there on the counter checking something. Kaiya and Haru walked in front of him.

"Dad? We have a problem." Kaiya said

"What is it?" Yami asked

"Haru." Kaiya replied and Yami looked at Haru. He saw the Millenium Key. His hand dropped.

"How did you?" Yami said but Haru interrupted him.

"I can explain. I'm not really the Haru you know but one from an entirely different reality. The Haru you know is with the people I know. And I think you know why I suggested your help." Haru explained and Yami put his hand to his forehead.

"If you are from a different reality, I guess it wouldn't be too hard to suggest me. Was the Millenium Key the one that brought you here?" Yami asked and Haru nodded.

Kaiya was completely lost. She let out a sigh in frustration. This happened a lot but even a guy from a different reality understood what she never did.

"I wonder why it would do that. I mean, it's not part of its powers." Yami said and Haru nodded again.

"That's what I thought too. Sakura, who is a girl from my area, just barely contacted Kaiya." Haru said and Yami looked at Kaiya.

"What did she say?" Yami asked

"Just that our Haru is okay and that they are trying to help and we should too to get both Haru's where they belong." Kaiya explained and Yami rubbed his temples.

As he thought about it, he got a little theory. "Is your last name Wheeler?" Yami asked to Haru and he nodded. "Maybe because both of you are so alike that something, I have no idea, switched you because of your alikeness." Yami said and both Kaiya and Haru nodded even though it was very complicated.

"How are we going to help?" Kaiya asked

"I don't know just yet." Yami said. Haru and Kaiya let out a groan.

* * *

Kay-Tell us what you think. Review! 


	5. Explanion and Magician

Kay-Thanks **Egyptianprincess1691** for reviewing! Both me and MP appeciate it!

DISCLAIMER-MP and Kay/yugirules does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but their own OCs.

* * *

"I was able to contact her." said Sakura snapping out of the trance state she'd gone into. "Is your Haru alright?" asked Haru. "Yes. Now I'll need to think about how to get to them, oh drats! We need all 7 Millennium items to do that and he has the key!" she said. "Maybe you could substitute the Pendant of Ages for the Millennium Key?" suggested Yugi

"Maybe. But how it switched them in the first place." said Sakura. "He said he was experimenting with its power when I checked on him before this so maybe he messed with something he shouldn't have and unlocked a door to another reality?" said Mai.

"That's Brilliant Mai! How'd you arrive to that conclusion?" asked Sakura. "Simple, your last item usage lesson to Haru about the key. It can unlock minds. So since this Haru is from another Reality perhaps it can unlock the doors." she said. "That would mean the door is still open!" said Sakura excited. "But we'll need to find that door still! This is driving me nuts. Can we maybe use the Puzzle to link both Yami's so they could put their heads together and figure out where that door could lie?" she said.

"Perhaps. But I'll have to ask Yami." said Yugi. "HONEY I'M HO-OME!" "We're in trouble." said Sakura. Joey came in and asked, "What's with Haru? where's the Key and why is he dressed differently?" "That's not our Haru." said Sakura hiding behind Yugi. "WHAT!" he asked. "Calm down, Please." said Mai grabbing Joey's arm. "Don't worry, we trying to get our Haru back. This Haru's girlfriend Kaiya, who I swear looks almost identical to me, is trying to help us on her end. Mai some how discovered the most likely answer. Our Haru breached a door to another reality. Why he and this Haru were swapped we haven't a clue." she said.

"WE HAVE PROBLEMS!" yelled Noah entering the room. Behind him Alex came in backwards her rod out and ready. "Dork, where's your item?" she asked Haru. "I'm not the real Haru remember?" he said remembering that Sakura had sent this Noah to tell his Niece and Nephew. "Oh yeah Noah told me that. Well stay behind Sakura.

Sakura you have a secret admirer named Mahadi. A dark Magician." she said. "Great. Just when i get my powers under control." she groaned and she took up a position similar to that of the picture of the Dark Magician on the card confusing Haru. Yugi had switched with Yami and had cards ready Joey and Mai followed behind them slowly. They made it out side and Haru had to blink a few times. Before them were 12 shadow monsters. 1 Dark Magician, 3 magic swords men, 5 kuribo, and 3 silver fangs.

"Fairest Magician Girl abandon that human and come with one of your own." he said and Haru looked around for the magician girl. "I'm not one of you, I'm only half magician.

I am more of them than you." Sakura said to Haru's surprise. She then made a motion and imitated how the Dark Magician attacked and black flames claimed the silver fangs.

Alex summon a blue eyes and said, "Recognize this magician?" she asked. "Yes. How will you control him? Only the high priest could." he said. "Mahadi, your brother was much wiser than you. Mahado knew what he had to do. Yet you are an idiot he are disobedient. I'm the high Priest's Daughter. So BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON, WHITE LIGHTING ATTACK!" she yelled. and the blue eyes obeyed. Mahadi was obliterated along with the Kuribo. The swords men ran only to be cornered by Hikaru and Gabriel. "You have off set the balance by your presence." said Gabriel and they cowered. A man-eater bug came into existence. "So that gives me the justification to destroy you." said Hikaru. They yelled as the bug attacked as they vanished.

That justice routine worked every time shadow monsters were accidentally unleashed. It was more effective when Alex, Sarai, and Haru did it with them. Sakura added even more to the effect but she usually refused to act like that. "Sakura you alright? Noah just told us. Any way we can be of service?" he asked. "Not until Yami can contact the other version of him self. I pray that they might be able to find the door. Oh we determined our Haru accidentally busted a door between realities." she said. "Why can't it be anything simple?" asked Hikaru. "Because you'd learn nothing." said a voice. "Sarai! You're back? When?" asked Alex. "I couldn't stay away for too long knowing this was going to happen." she said her sky blue eyes glinting with mirth. "your hair seems a bit bleached." said Hikaru, who had light hair himself. "Hey it's looking more like my dad's.

Can't help genetics." she said. Haru spotted the necklace. "Is that an item?" he asked. "Yes. I saw this coming a month away." she said.

"Believe her when she says that dork." said Alex. "Fine Female Kaiba jr." he said. "Don't compare me to him from that age or I'll punch you." she growled. Haru backed away.

"Ignore Alex she's always like that. She never really got to know her mom since she died from the childbirth that Alex came from. She blames her self for Isis rather Ishizu's death. Kaiba blames himself. He's been lightening up little by little each year but it's too little to make much of a difference." she said. Haru nodded. They all turned to face Yami Yugi and he nodded. All their hopes rested with him.


	6. Introducing Cody and Terra

Kay-First of all I want to say that I'm sorry for taking forever to update. A lot of things were going on, never giving me the chance to get on the computer and I had a little writer's block. Also, a big thanks to **Egyptianprincess1691** for reviewing. You are my(and probably MP's) most faithful reviewer on this story. Thanks again!

DISCLAIMER-MP and Kay/yugirules do not, repeat **NOT**, own Yu-Gi-Oh but they do own their OCs.

* * *

Switching Places Chpt. 6  
Introducing Cody and Terra

Kaiya looked at Yami sadly. How were they ever going to get this Haru home and get theirs back? She put her hand on her forehead and sighed.

Yami was thinking about how this all happened. How did two kids from different realities switch from the work of the Millenium Key? Of course, the fact may be that both of them were almost alike in every single way. But it had been a long time ago, that he had dealt with Millenium Items, and this problem felt as if he was starting all over again.

"While I figure this out, you two both go do something. I have to think for a bit." Yami said and both teens nodded. They left Yami in the Game Shop.

"So now what? If we can't help, then what are we to do?" Haru asked and Kaiya smiled

"You are asking someone who does crazy things every day. Why don't you say what are we not going to do?" Kaiya smirked and went in the garage. She got her motorcycle and pointed to her own Haru's one.

"Use my Haru's motorcycle. I'm going to show you a good time while you're here." Kaiya smiled and so did Haru although he wanted to help Yami to figure out the problem. He got on Haru's motorcycle and started it. Both drove out of the garage and onto the street.

"Where are we going?" Haru asked right next to Kaiya.

"What are you in the mood for?" Kaiya asked and Haru shrugged.

"I don't know." Haru replied simply.

"Okay then. I'll choose. Before we do anything, you have to meet Cody and Terra. They need to know about this. Now just follow me." Kaiya speeded up with Haru following.

They eventually made it to Cody's house first. Kaiya rang the doorbell as both waited on the porch step. Cody answered, not knowing at all about Haru.

"Hey Kaiya, Haru. What are you doing here?" Cody asked

"Could we talk to you for a second?" Kaiya asked and Cody nodded

"Yeah. Terra's here by the way." Cody said as he let them both in. Haru looked around the house.

Terra was in the living room looking at Cody's cards that Kaiya had given him a while back. She smiled when they came in. "Hi guys."

Kaiya and Haru took a seat with both of them feeling a little uncomfortable about telling Terra and Cody. They shifted around a lot.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Cody asked sitting down.

Kaiya took a deep breath. "Alright. I'll get down to the point and say that the Haru sitting next to me is not the Haru we all know. This one is from a different reality although his name is Haru Wheeler." Kaiya explained and both Terra and Cody just sat there, not giving any signs at all. But it didn't ask long.

"Okay, what joke are you guys playing now? Because you can't be serious." Terra said and Haru sighed.

"Kaiya is not lying. I'm not the Haru you guys know. Your Haru is with the people I know. Somehow the Millenium Key that I possess did something to switch both of us." Haru explained

"What are you talking about? Millenium Key? This is nuts!" Cody exclaimed

"I know it sounds absolutely crazy but believe it. We had to tell you guys, of course." Kaiya explained

Terra had her mouth open in awe and Cody was looking at them half expecting them to yell out that they fooled them but it never came.

"If all of this is true, then how are we going to get our Haru back?" Terra asked softly

"My dad is working it out. Guess he knows something about this stuff." Kaiya responded

"And the people in my reality are working on it too." Haru pointed out.

"This is just too confusing. You're telling me a complete look alike switched with our Haru?" Cody asked

"Actually, they are almost the same person. Just differences in the family relationships and the fact that this Haru had the Millenium Key." Kaiya explained

After a few more minutes of convincing Terra and Cody, they agreed to help Haru get home. "So what do you want us to do?" Cody asked

"Maybe Dad has something by now?" Kaiya suggested and all of them nodded.

It just took them ten minutes to get back to Kaiya's house. Terra had ridden with Cody on his own motorcycles. Kaiya laughed at how they looked. They looked like a motorcycle gang.

They reached her house and quickly went in. Sadly, they slammed the door so hard, one of Kaiya's pictured fell down. She picked it up as the others looked for Yami.

He was in the living room, sleeping. When Kaiya entered the room she saw that Haru had his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?" Kaiya asked Haru

"It's Yami. I've never seen him asleep because he's always so serious." Haru said still not trying to laugh.

"He is serious but he works harder than you think. I'm used to seeing him asleep since I was little." Kaiya said

"So when is he gonna get up?" Haru asked and Kaiya shrugged.

"I don't know. It could be 3 minutes or 3 hours. I'll wake him up." Kaiya moved towards Yami

Kaiya started shaking Yami's shoulder but he didn't show any sign of waking up. Kaiya looked confused and Terra noticed.

"What's the matter?" Terra asked

"Even though he can go to sleep a lot, he's a very light sleeper. Usually one little shove wakes him up, but he isn't." Kaiya sighed

"I'm telling you. Fate is trying to work against us." Cody complained

"Maybe…something else is happening." Haru said and all three of the teens looked at Haru.

"What are you talking about?" Terra asked

"Kaiya. When Sakura contacted you, you also fell into a sleep like state. Maybe, someone else is contacting Yami. But it's just a thought." Haru said

"I guess it makes sense. Maybe with him "talking" to whoever is contacting him, they both can figure out something to get both Haru's home." Kaiya explained and all of them nodded.

Just then Yami's eyes squinted and he moaned. It was obvious he was waking up. All of the teens waited anxiously. Yami opened his eyes and looked at them all hovered over him.

"What are you doing?" he asked calmly startling them for a second.

"Sorry." They apologized as they let him up.

Yamirubbed his head. "You wouldn't believe it but…I just talked to myself."

* * *

Kay- Hope you all liked! Review! 


	7. Finding The Reality Door

Kay-Hey everybody that is reading this story! By the way, thanks for reading! Most of all, thanks **Egyptianprincess1691**! And yes, you are the most faithful reviewer on this story. Hope this is fast enough for you!

DISCLAIMER:MP and Kay/yugirules do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but they do own their own OCs. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Yami Yugi contacted his self from the other reality. They talked and then the other Yami got an idea. "The door would have to be near Haru's room in order for him to have been some how switched with your Haru. Maybe its in the Wheeler's House!" he said Yami nodded. "That makes perfect sense. I'll tell the others in my reality you tell the others in your reality." That's when they broke contact.

"How'd it go?" asked Sakura who was standing near him. "The other me suggested maybe the door is in Haru's house." "That makes sense. But we need to get Pegasus here since only he can see beyond." she said and then had an evil smirk on her face. Yami Yugi knew when ever his lighter half's daughter go that look she was about to do something to some one only she'd find amusing at the time. She chanted a shadow spell and a Red eyes appeared. She climbed on. "I'll be right back!" she yelled and the Dragon took off.

15 minutes later

She returned with a cowering Pegasus in the dragon's jaws. It set him down and she jumped off as she un-summoned it. "Pegasus I beat you in that duel fair a square so find that door. Now." she said. He nodded and followed her to the Wheeler house where the others were telling Haru about what's happened here. "Lets see your dad banned you from motorcycles after you nearly gave Sakura a heart attack from your driving, I mean our Haru." "This version of me can't drive that well!" "I can attest to that." said Sakura, shuddering in the memory of her Haru's driving.

"We might be able to find the door with Pegasus's help so you see it yet?" she asked Pegasus. "No." he said. "You guys can get Pegasus to help you?" he asked. "No I dueled him and I kicked his butt and since I just used my powers, he couldn't even attempt to read my mind." she said. Haru was nodding 'So she's a really strong duelist. Bet Kaiya's old man could wipe de floor wit her.' 'Could not.' came a voice that sounded like his. 'Could too.' 'Dey tie every time so it's not 'wipin de floor wit her.' 'Me?' 'Guess so, how are we communicating like dis out side of a dream contact?' 'Don't ask me!' "Haru?" asked Sakura. "I'm arguing wit myself. Apparently he can speak into my mind."

'Your mind was easy enough to unlock.' other Haru said. 'Shut up!' 'Well you guys findin da door on ya end?' 'Tryin to. She said she dueled Pegasus to get him to look for it wit dat freaky eye.' 'Da Millennium Eye! Dat means he'll be able to see it. Wait got to stop talkin yo ya, Kaiya's staring at me funny.' Haru looked and saw Sakura was too busy trying to find the door. "Sakura, why was dat magician after and saying you were one of them?" he asked.

"Well our Tea was a full blooded Magician Girl and I'm half naf he only saw me once and wanted me because my unique hair coloring. I kept turning him down. He's not the only one to flirt with me. Stinking tomb robber nearly had my Haru pound the pulp out of him." 'He was askin for it!' 'What'd he do?' 'He grabbed her hand, kissed it and told her her grace, a beauty were too much for me and demanded a finer man. Dat stupid dork a finer man don't make me laugh.'

"I guess my Haru told you what the tomb robber did." "Yeah I woulda done the same thing had he pulled dat with Kaiya." he said. 'And more to dat jerk' he thought. Pegasus said, "It's right here." he said pointing the the attic. "No wonder ya never go to da attic. It's another reality's door." said Joey to Mai. "I see 7 indentations but 6 are not glowing. I'm guessing the other items are required." said Pegasus. Yugi, Garbriel, Hikaru, Sarai, and Alex stood next to him and channeled their shadow magic to where Pegasus told them to.

"We'll have to send Sakura and they're Haru through in order to get our Haru back. 'Hope dis works. Where are ya guys any way?' 'Attic. Have the others help you find it. We'll be sending me and Sakura through.' 'Sakura? Hopefully she isn't dressed like she normally is.' 'You mean like Yugi.' 'Yes.' A flash of light and the attic door swung open. "Ready Haru?" she asked. "Ready as I'll get." he replied.

* * *

Kay-Review!


	8. Finally Back

Kay-I think we're wrapping up on this story. And by the way, updating for me will be really slow because I'm going through writer's block a lot and I'm becoming a little lazy. So sorry!

DISCLAIMER: MP and kay/yugirules do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but their own OCs.

* * *

Switching Places Chpt. 8  
Finally Back

All four of the teenagers looked strangely at Yami. "What?" Kaiya asked very confused

"I just said that I talked to myself. Well, not really myself but very close." Yami said but Kaiya, Terra, and Cody were more confused. Only Haru seemed to get it.

"You were talking to the Yami from my reality." Haru said and Yami nodded

"So what did he say?" Kaiya asked

"Both of us talked and we figured out that the door to out realm is at your house." Yami pointed at Haru "So now they just have to find where it is. I'm betting that they'll go through it to get both Haru's back where they belong."

"Okay. If it's at my house there, where is it here?" Haru asked

"Since our Haru disappeared in Kaiya's room, it may be in our house." Yami said

"We just have to find it." Terra said catching on the idea

So they all started searching for something before realizing it was hopeless. "Most likely the door is practically impossible to find. They have more resources than us so we just have to wait till they get here." Yami said

While they waited, Kaiya dragged Haru up to her room. Both of them got into a large conversation until Haru figured out something.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this in the first place." Haru said and Kaiya looked at him confused.

"Now I know that every single person ever born is trying to make me confused beyond point." Kaiya said

"Listen. My Item is a key that unlocks a ton of things, mostly minds. I wonder if I could try to get to your Haru's mind." Haru said

"Go ahead because all of this is just creeping me out." Kaiya said and Haru focused on his Key.

Before Haru knew it, he was in the other Haru's mind so he knew exactly what he was thinking. He was thinking about Yami beating Sakura.

'Could not.' Haru replied and he could feel that Haru was a little surprised.

'Could too. Dey tie every time so it's not 'wipin de floor wit her.' Haru used his accent from his dad

'Me?' 'Guess so, how are we communicating like dis out side of a dream contact?' 'Don't ask me!'

"Haru?" Haru heard Sakura.

"I'm arguing wit myself. Apparently he can speak into my mind." Haru heard the other Haru say

'Your mind was easy to unlock.' Haru replied smirking

'Shut up!' the other Haru yelled

'Well you guys findin da door on ya end?'

'Tryin to. She said she dueled Pegasus to get him to look for it wit dat freaky eye.' The other Haru replied

'Da Millennium Eye! Dat means he'll be able to see it. Wait got to stop talkin to ya, Kaiya's staring at me funny.'

Now that Haru had realized it, Kaiya was staring at him because he had a dazed face at the time although he didn't know it.

Haru listened to Sakura talk about the magician then came the part about Bakura. He still was outraged at this.

'He was askin' for it!' Haru yelled

'What'd he do?' the other Haru asked

'He grabbed her hand, kissed it and told her her grace, a beauty were too much for me and demanded a finer man. Dat stupid dork a finer man don't make me laugh.' Haru said recalling the memory although he hated it

Haru heard that they found the door so left the other Haru's mind and joined Kaiya in her room. "You seemed to have such a conversation." Kaiya said

"They found the door. They should be here any second." Haru said and Kaiya's face lit up.

"Let's go get everyone else." Kaiya said and both of them ran for the others.

"They're coming!" Kaiya shouted to Cody, Terra, and Yami.

Everyone spread through out the house in different rooms. They were going to come out in one of them. All of them really didn't know what to expect, except for Haru since he had experienced.

Kaiya was the one in the lucky room. While she waited anxiously, she talked to Yugi. "So Sakura is my daughter in her reality?" Yugi asked and Kaiya nodded

"I can't really think of you as a father." Kaiya teased

"I can't think of you as anything else besides a pain." Yugi teased back

Kaiya was in her own room at the time. It was a giveaway that she would be there but she also though they may come in there since that's where her Haru disappeared.

That's when a light started glowing in the middle of the room. At first, it was very unnoticeable but it grew to very hard to miss. Yugi stood right by Kaiya although he was still in spirit form.

The light surrounded the room and both Yugi and Kaiya shielded their eyes. Yugi saw two figured appear out of nowhere but still couldn't see from the blinding light.

Luckily, it died down which left Kaiya and Yugi staring at Sakura and their own Haru.

"Haru!" Kaiya said happily

Haru smiled and nodded as Kaiya came over to them. But she stopped when she faced Sakura.

"Hey Kaiya. Where's my Haru?" Sakura asked

"He's here. We spilt into different rooms to see which one you would come out of. I think he's in the kitchen." Kaiya said.

Although she couldn't see it, Sakura felt somehow that there was someone else in the room besides her, Kaiya, and Haru. There was because it was Yugi next to Kaiya but no one knew that except Kaiya herself.

Sakura left the room leaving Kaiya and Haru. "You have no idea how different it is in Sakura's reality." Haru said

"I have a little idea how much. The other Haru told me enough things." Kaiya said and hugged Haru

"I missed you a lot." Haru said

"Same with me." Kaiya said as both let go.

"Let's go see what everyone else is up to." Kaiya said holding Haru's hand tightly as they walked downstairs.


End file.
